First Time for Everything
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Co-written with Monnie32. Takes place 2 weeks after Confessions of a Drunkard. As Spencer and Derek gradually make their way up to having sex they go through a lot of firsts. Slash, don't like, turn back now.


**For those of you who wanted a sequel to Confessions of A Drunkard here it is! Monnie32 and I have graciously provided a sequel for you.**

**Summary: Takes place 2 weeks after Confessions of a Drunkard. Spencer and Derek are slowly making their way up to having sex. Spencer and Derek also go through a lot of firsts.**

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor Monnie own Criminal minds or those sexy boys.**

**CWC: 2,921**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Derek's drunken confession and slowly Derek and Spencer have been making their way up slowly to having sex. They've graduated from just making out to simple handjobs to oral sex, but everytime Derek tried to get them to have penetrative sex, Spencer freaked out. Derek knew how it was so he was very patient with Spencer.

He figured if he took it slow it would be so much more meaningful once they actually did it. He had waited long enough, what was a bit longer - right?

"I'm sorry," Spencer sobbed.

Derek shook his head, "Spence, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm scared."

"I know. Everyone's scared their first time."

Spencer snorted, "I bet you weren't."

Derek smiled and nodded, "Yeah, even me. Look how about we just go watch a movie or something?"

"Derek, I want to do this."

"I know, pretty boy, but not tonight. Listen, we don't have to rush this."

"I'm just scared that you will tire of me and move on."

"Not a chance," Derek growled. "Now let's watch a movie, okay?"

Spencer nodded. They headed into the living room.

"Go ahead and pick the movie while I get us some popcorn," Derek said as he headed into the kitchen.

Spencer opened Derek's entertainment center and rummaged through his movies. He decided to grab a movie that Derek liked since the last time they watched what he wanted. He grabbed Fast and the Furious and popped that into the movie player and sat on the couch.

Derek came back with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas, "Fast and the Furious?"

Spencer shrugged, "I figured, why not."

Derek chuckled as he sat next to Spencer and put the bowl of popcorn between them. About halfway into the movie Spencer moved the bowl of popcorn and scooted closer to Derek and started to kiss him. Derek kissed him back eagerly and had Spencer moaning low in his throat.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded, "I am positive."

Derek took Spencer's mouth again and Spencer climbed into Derek's lap to deepen the kiss. With the way he was sitting he had trouble undoing Derek's pants. He undid the buttons and stuck his hand awkwardly in Derek's pants. Derek gasped and bucked his hips.

"Spencer," Derek panted.

Spencer climbed off of Derek's lap and pulled Derek's jeans down so they pooled at his ankles. He looked at Derek from between his legs.

"Derek, I'm ready. I want to do this now. No more waiting. Please," he said before smiling and taking Derek into his mouth.

He took Spencer's hard member out of his pants and rubbed it with his hands, rolling his thumb over the tip. Spencer was growling into and the vibrations were rumbling through Derek's cock that was in his mouth.

"I'm going to cum if you don't stop." Derek breathed.

Reid stopped and allowed Derek to please him a bit, he was just on the verge when Derek stopped.

"Are you ready, pretty boy?"

Reid nodded. Derek pushed Spencer off of him gently and stood up and took off his pants and led Spencer back to the bedroom. He laid Spencer on the bed and took off the rest of his clothes before grabbing the lube. He coated his fingers and petted Spencer's entrance with one finger. Spencer whimpered slightly.

"Relax, baby. I'm gonna make it feel good."

Derek eased his finger inside and had gotten up to the knuckle when Spencer whimpered again.

"Take it out, it hurts. Please."

Derek rubbed his leg, "Relax for me. Breathe and relax, don't fight me."

"It's hard. It hurts."  
"I know, breathe. I'll make it better."

Derek continued to stroke Spencer with the one finger and then leaned down to take Spencer's cock into his mouth to help him relax. Before Spencer realized it, Derek had all three fingers in his ass.

Derek removed the fingers and replaced them with his hard cock and took him by the hips.

"You still ok, Pretty boy?" he asked as he started to thrust.

Spencer nodded but after a minute he whimpered again and Derek stilled his hips. He wanted Spencer's first time to be good. He wasn't trying to hurt him.

"Spence, we can stop if you want."

Spencer shook his head, "No. Just give me a second."

Derek nodded and remained still, "Take all the time you need."

Spencer breathed in and out a few times and forced his body to relax. He nodded to Derek, "Okay, go."

He slowly began to thrust, waiting to gage his reactions. He want it to be pleasurable, not painful.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"O - K." he breathed.

Derek continued to thrust slowly and Spencer found that the pain was slowly melting away as it became more and more pleasurable.

"Oh god," Spencer moaned.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked stilling his hips.

"N-nothing, feels good."

Derek inwardly smiled. Spencer wrapped his legs around him.

"Faster."

Derek began to pick up his pace just slightly and change the angle.

"Oh Shit! Fuck!" Spencer screamed when Derek hit his prostate.

Derek leaned around and began to stroke Reid, he was breathing heavily.

"Still ok, Pretty boy?"

"Unha.." he moaned.

Derek chuckled, "Gonna come, baby?"

Spencer moaned and could only nod. Derek felt his own impending orgasm but was determined for Spencer to come first and he stroked him faster.

"Come for me, baby."

Spencer keened and then screamed as he came covering Derek's hand and his own chest with his release. Derek followed him two seconds after as he came growling Spencer's name.

After catching their breaths they went to the shower to clean up and then retired to the bed to cuddle.

"Are you really okay?" Derek finally asked.

"More than okay." Reid added curling into Derek.

Derek smiled and kissed Spencer lightly on the lips before closing his eyes.

xxx

"Derek!" Spencer cried in the morning.

Derek opened his eyes and groaned. He hoped it wasn't anything to do with a case. It was freaking Saturday.

"What, Spence?"

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Derek sat up, "What are you talking about?"

"It hurts to walk."

Derek chuckled, "Spencer, that's normal. Don't worry about it, your body's just sore. It'll be okay soon."

"How am I supposed to go to work like this?" Spencer asked.

"Let me break you in a bit more and you won't notice it so much," Derek laughed, "Besides, it's only Saturday, we have all day today and tomorrow before we go back to work..."

"I'm not sure it it will make it feel better..." Spencer admitted.

"Don't you worry, it gets better..."

Spencer grumbled as he limped to the bathroom to take a shower. Derek felt bad but he knew that it would hurt the first time. He settled for putting on a pair of sweats and went to make breakfast. Half an hour later as they sat down to eat, Spencer was curious.

"Derek, what was your first time like?"

"Painful." he admitted chewing on his toast. "I couldn't sit right for over a week."

"A week!" Spencer exploded. "Are you seriously saying I could be like this for a week?"

Derek chuckled and shook his head, "No, Spencer. It's different for everyone. I just happened to take a week to recover but you could take a day or even less."

"What will I tell them at work?" he asked.

"Hemorrhoids? " Derek laughed.

"That's not funny either, I might need one of those special pillows to sit on."

Derek laughed, "Spencer, relax. It's Saturday and if we have no cases we won't need to be in until Monday. You should be fine by then."  
"But what if I'm not? Derek, I've been a virgin for so long. What if something broke?"

Derek sniggered, "First of all nothing, 'broke' Spence. Second of all, you really need to stop overthinking this."

"I can't help it," Spencer said finishing his breakfast.

"I know and that's one things I love about you. You think things to death."

"Should I go see a doctor?"

"Stop it, you will be fine. Next time you can do me, it will give you a break."

Spencer sighed and nodded, "Fine, but if this isn't better by Monday I'm going to see a doctor."

Derek just shook his head chuckling.

"So what do you want to do today?" Spencer asked.

Derek shrugged, "I have a few properties I need to work on."

"Properties?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. I own a couple of houses that I fix up."

"Oh, wow. I never knew that."

"Yeah, there's one that's actually forty-five minutes from here. I need to recheck some things but as far as I can tell it just needs a paint job and it's done."

"Wow. What happens when you're done?"

"I work with a realtor in getting them sold."

"Do you make money off of it?"

Derek shook his head, "No. I just do this as a hobby."

"Then what is the point?" Spencer asked.

"You know for a smart guy you can be pretty stupid."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I buy and sell property to make extra money."

"Then why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Never mind - go back to being your smart and cute self."

Spencer shook his head, "So we're going to go now?"

Derek raised his eyebrow, "We? You wanna help?"

Spencer smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Derek just shrugged, "Okay. We should probably shower first."

Spencer chuckled, "Good idea."

Derek took his hand, "you coming with me?"

Spencer smiled, "Can we not..."

"We don't have to do it every time we are together - you know that right?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, but if you're in the shower with me I might get tempted. Or I might do something to tempt you."

Derek smirked, "Is my pretty boy being naughty?"

"I have a naughty streak." Reid laughed.

"Well if you are feeling naughty, we can fix that in a hurry." Derek grinned.

They stripped off and got into the shower. Derek soaped up the washcloth and began soaping up his lover's body. He took his time being gentle knowing Spencer was still sore from last night. Spencer moaned.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Mm, yeah."

Derek chuckled, "Turn around."

Spencer did as asked and Derek started washing his backside. Spencer moaned louder. Derek chuckled.

"Are you actually getting turned on from me washing your body?" he asked as he moved the washcloth along Spencer's ass cheeks.

"Can't help it. Feels good," Spencer panted.

Derek teased his opening with a soapy finger, Spencer sucked in a breath.

"Want me to stop?" Derek asked.

"N-no, keep going."

"Spencer, if it hurts too much I'll stop."

"No, I'm okay."

Derek sighed and continued to stroke Spencer with his finger. Spencer placed his hands on the wall and moaned.

"Derek, more!"

Derek chuckled and stuck another finger inside.

He flicked it rubbing his prostate and Spencer moaned. "More - " he breathed.

Derek removed his fingers and replaced it with his hard cock, "Still ok pretty boy?"

Spencer nodded, hand on his hard cock. "Fuck me - now."

Derek withdrew so only the head of his cock was inside and then slammed back inside. Spencer gasped and that's when Derek remembered he had to go slow. He started with a slow rhythm and kept it up until Spencer whimpered and moaned.

"Derek, please. Harder."

Derek picked up the pace and Spencer screamed when he hit his prostate.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He half screamed half moaned every time Derek's cock hit his prostate. Derek reached around and covered Spencer's hand with his own and together they stroked Spencer to completion.

"Derek, come on. I want it."

"Someone's very dirty."

"Give it to me."

Derek grunted as he came inside his lover. Derek partially collapsed on his lover before pulling out. They quickly washed up in the cold water and then wrapped towels around their waists and collapsed on the bed.

"Are we still going to work on your properties?" Reid asked.

"In a bit, basking in the afterglow," Derek laughed, "You ok?"

"Better this time." he admitted.

xxx

Derek parked the car in front of one of the houses he owned. He got out and grabbed the tools from the trunk.

"So like I said this one here doesn't need much work before it's done. It just needs to be painted and I have to work on the kitchen sink."

Spencer nodded as he followed Derek inside. Derek turned to Spencer.

"I figured you could start painting while I work on the sink."

"Um Derek - I have never painted before."

"It's not that hard, I can show you how to do it."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Or I can have some fun trying." Derek grinned.

Spencer shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"For what, pretty boy?"

"For not knowing how to paint."

Derek laughed, "Seriously, Spence? It's fine. C'mon, we'll start in the bedroom."

Derek grabbed the painting tools and led Spencer to the bedroom, "First things first, put this on," Derek said handing Spencer what looked like a lab coat.

Spencer put the coat on and then looked at Derek, "Now what?"

"Then we're going to put the paint into this pan and the roller's going to go inside."

Derek took Spencer's hand and put it on the roller and had him stand in front of him, "Now we coat the roller with the paint and then we roll it onto the wall."  
Derek helped Spencer roll the paint, "See, there's a first time for everything, Spence."

"It's been a week of firsts for me." he laughed.

"I guess so, Pretty boy - I am not sure this will be as much fun," Derek laughed.

Spencer laughed too, "Probably not, but I will admit it is the most painless."

"You won't be saying that in a couple of hours."

"Derek, I am not used to this - all this..."

"It's ok, I'll hold your hand the whole time."

"I just hope I can keep up.."

"You will learn to keep up - don't you fret."

Derek helped Spencer paint for a little till it seemed Spencer got the hang of it and then he went to work on the sink in the kitchen.

After a bit Spencer showed up in the kitchen, "Um Derek, I think I made things worse."

Derek looked up at Spencer and had to stop himself from laughing, he was wearing more paint than the walls.

He bit his cheek, "C'mon, pretty boy, let's see how you did. I don't think it's that bad."

Derek and Spencer entered the bedroom and found there was paint everywhere, "Um, what happened?"

"I slipped. Sorry."

Derek shook his head, "No, it's okay, there's plenty more paint, but maybe we'll do it together."

"But what about this paint here?"

"It's fine we can wash it out."

"Can we shower- again?" Reid asked.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Derek asked.

Reid nodded.

"Okay, come on."

Derek ran outside to grab both his and Spencer's go bags from the trunk of his truck. He handed it to Spencer.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a shower and I'll clean up the mess or were you looking for us to shower together?"

"I was sort of expecting a group shower again - is that going to be an issue?"

"No, not if that's what you want.."

Spencer leaned in and kissed him lightly and headed to the bathroom, "you coming?"

"That's kinda what I am Jonesing for..." Derek laughed.

Derek followed Spencer into the bathroom and turned the water on getting it to the desired temperature before turning to his boyfriend and gently stripping his clothes off.

"This will be the first time the shower gets used," Derek laughed.

Spencer chuckled as he helped Derek with his clothes. Soon the two of them were naked and Derek took Spencer's hand and led him into the tub. He started to soap up Spencer's body but Spencer shook his head and took the cloth from him.

"My turn."

Derek grinned, "I like it when you take the lead."

Spencer was slowly and gently washing his body and Derek was making the most wonderful noises, Spencer then put a soapy finger near his opening and massaged gently.

Derek growled, "if you plan on fucking me you might want to do it now!"

Spencer eagerly lined himself up and thrust slowly into Derek.

"Faster," Derek moaned, "Faster pretty boy."

Spencer obliged and picked up the pace as he thrust faster into Derek. Derek moaned and thrust back trying to match Spencer's thrusts. He grabbed his cock and jerked in time to Spencer's hard thrusts.

"Gonna come, pretty boy."

Spencer leaned next to Derek's ear, "Do it," he whispered. "I wanna see you come for me."

Derek was gone. He jerked his cock a couple times and came hard. Spencer soon followed. Spencer then collapsed against Derek for a few minutes before pulling out. They washed quickly as the water had gone cold and then got out to towel off and dress. Derek led them to one of the bedrooms and they collapsed.

"Damn, pretty boy. I haven't had sex like that in a long time."

Spencer grinned wide, "Well you know what they say, there's a first time for everything."

"Ain't that the truth." he smiled back.

**END.**


End file.
